Reverse
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Ja'far le hizo una promesa a Sinbad el día que decidió seguirlo. Sinbad finalmente se la cobra.


_Mαgi_ no me pertenece. Es una historia **en reversa** y está hecha con el propósito de ser un poco vaga y confusa; vi una historia con el mismo formato y dije _why not_. La verdad no sé bien de dónde salió esto. Si les gusta, por favor, háganmelo saber, es con este fic que me doy la bienvenida al fandom. :)

* * *

 **«Reverse»**

* * *

 **15.-**

—Te asesinaré si vuelves a jugar así con las personas… conmigo. Yo no prometí seguir a un dios o al rey del mundo. Yo le prometí mi vida a un mocoso de doce años que tenía un sueño estúpido que era mucho más grande que él, y es ese mocoso el que tiene mi lealtad. Lo juro, Sin, sólo dame una excusa y acabaré contigo de nuevo.

La alegría que aquello provocó en Sinbad fue tan visible como la esperanza que inundó sus ojos.

—Esta vez sólo existiré yo, nada de Arba o David. ¿Esperarías por mi regreso, Ja'far? Juro que permaneceré a tu lado hasta que seas capaz de ver al verdadero rey que elegiste de nuevo. Hasta que vuelvas a querer estar a mi lado, incluso si eso no sucede nunca.

—Eres un hijo de puta —reitera, pero deja que la más ínfima de las sonrisas se le escape—. Uno al que prometí seguir hasta el infierno.

 **14.-**

—Quizás Ugo me dé otra oportunidad —explica despacio, casi en un susurro. Ha sido aquel mago quien le ha dado la oportunidad de ir a verlo. Después de todos sus actos, la única luz de salvación que vio fue Ja'far, quien le recordó quién era; la única esperanza que encontró Sinbad recaía en él. Lo hizo mantener su promesa y acabar con el mayor mal del mundo: él mismo. Prosiguió ante el silencio de Ja'far—. Quería ver si quizás… si estarías ahí cuando regrese.

—¿Por qué te importa eso? —masculla, escupiendo las palabras—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque no sé si quiero regresar si tú no estás a mi lado.

Ja'far aleja la mano de Sinbad de un manotazo.

—Eres un hijo de puta —declara y Sinbad no se altera—. Nunca aprendiste a crecer, siempre eres tan infantil… ¡Maldición, Sinbad, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de esa manera! No puedes pretender que siga a tu lado. No puedes seguir siendo tan egoísta.

—Ja'far…

Le tapa la boca con su mano, quizá con un tanto más de violencia de la necesaria.

—Cállate y escucha, Sin.

 **13.-**

Claro que tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Qué creía, que acaso no lloraría por él? No quiere su preocupación, no las cejas curvadas hacia arriba y el tono lleno de cuidado, como si temiera que se fuera a romper. Ya lo había roto de mil maneras, que no fuera un imbécil hipócrita.

—Sin.

Es dorado, como siempre fueron sus ojos. Sus bordes brillan y su centro es transparente. Es una etérea forma de rukh que ya ha visto antes, de cuando las personas mueren y su rukh vuelve a la tierra para despedirse de sus seres queridos, como Aladdin ha hecho varias veces. Sólo que Ja'far no entiende por qué está ahí, porque después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, es claro que nunca fue alguien querido para Sinbad.

—Ja'far.

No. Absolutamente _no_. No podía ser que dijera su nombre de aquella manera, que acercara su mano para acunar su mejilla, que sus ojos se vieran tan añorantes. No era justo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué? —suelta con chulería, aunque a la par se lleva un puño a los ojos para restregarse las lágrimas—. ¿Has venido a _qué_?

Quiso espetarle que si acaso no creía que ya había hecho suficiente, pero no fue capaz.

 **12.-**

—Al menos… al menos te encuentro en el rukh del océano, Sin.

Ja'far titubea antes de depositar flores en frente de la tumba. El nombre del rey carece de significado cuando lo lee ahí, en la fría roca que sirve de lápida. Se inclina a acariciar el grabado y siente que las lágrimas son imposibles de contener. Viene cuando la luz es suficiente para ver el camino, de modo de evitar encontrarse con otra persona. No soportaría más _¿estás bien?_ , porque han pasado meses eternos y sabe que la respuesta debería ser un _sí_ sincero, pero aquello ni se acerca a la realidad.

—Tienes los ojos rojos.

Un respingo, casi un salto de un metro, es lo que consigue la conocida pero imposible voz que le habla. Se voltea, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y _es él_.

Por supuesto que es él. Siempre es él.

 **11.-**

Ja'far lo abraza de vuelta con toda la fuerza que tiene. Las lágrimas no cesan y se está manchando con sangre, pero nada es capaz de separarlo de Sinbad, ni siquiera el frío que comienza a rodear a su cuerpo. Un débil susurro llama su atención y lo hace bajar la mirada al rey, que reposa en su regazo y cada vez respira con mayor dificultad. Aladdin y los demás los han dejado solos; les han dejado que se despidan.

—No te merecías esto, Ja'far. Lo lamento tanto. Es sólo que… tú eras el único. Eres el único. Sólo en ti podía confiar para esto. Sólo tú podías permitir que me fuera siendo realmente yo. De verdad, lo siento tanto…

La tristeza que emanan sus palabras y la paz que comienza a llenar sus facciones son demasiado para él, y le resulta imposible no romperse.

—Cállate, Sin. Por una vez en tu vida… sólo cállate.

 **10.-**

Él sonríe de nuevo, pero es diferente esta vez —es una despedida. Amplio, cálido, el niño al que decidió seguir, el que tenía doce años, está ahí, tras el adulto, tendiéndole la mano de nuevo. Es tan hermoso que duele. Duele porque le recuerda que el Sinbad que conoció se perdió mucho tiempo y que sólo _ahora,_ en sus últimos momentos, está de vuelta.

—Hazlo, Ja'far.

Duele porque Sinbad alza su cuello con orgullo contra el filo del arma de Ja'far.

—Está bien, esto es lo que quiero. Hazlo. Mátame.

 **9.-**

—Quisiera nunca tener que separarnos.

Quiere reír, porque ni siquiera las lágrimas son capaces de mostrar cuánto duele que Sinbad diga eso. La traición de la persona a la que más quería, las acciones que casi llevaban al final del mundo, su codicia sin límites y su egoísmo al haberlo excluido de todo. Si hubiera confiado más en él… si al menos hubiera sido capaz de hablarle… Quizás las cosas no serían como eran ahora. Quizás Sinbad no sería el mayor pecador que había pisado la Tierra.

—Si tanto querías eso… no deberías haber… Si eras tan feliz, ¿por qué?… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo, Sin?

Sonríe. Tanta tristeza se junta en aquel gesto que Ja'far siente que sus lágrimas no representan ni la mitad de lo que la sonrisa de Sinbad hace.

—Porque soy un humano que quiso jugar a ser Dios —reconoce.

 **8.-**

En un momento más tarde, entre besos desesperados y ropas mal acomodadas, Sinbad junta sus frentes y le susurra de una manera que no le produce sino un escalofrío a Ja'far:

—Pase lo que pase, nada cambiará cómo me siento respecto a ti. Por favor, recuerda eso.

Cuando despierta, la cama está vacía.

 **7.-**

—Hemos logrado mucho —suspira.

La cena ha estado deliciosa y han comido hasta saciarse. Una botella de vino era la culpable del coloreo de las mejillas de ambos y las velas que Sinbad insistió en prender amenazaban con apagarse cada vez que la brisa hacía acto de presencia. Yacían en la manta sobre la que habían comido y sólo tenían ojos para las pinceladas de colores pasteles que teñían el límite del cielo con la inmensidad del mar.

—Sindria es un buen lugar, y tú eres un buen rey, Sin. Claro que has logrado mucho.

El aludido busca con su mano la de Ja'far y entrelaza sus dedos con lentitud.

—No podría haber llegado tan lejos sin ti.

 **6.-**

—Cena en el acantilado —lee en voz alta de aquel papel escrito con delicadeza que alguien ( _quién será, quién será_ , piensa intentando no reír) ha dejado sobre su cama.

Y mientras Ja'far suspira y se dice por enésima vez que no importa tanto, que es un detalle nimio y que no es nada del otro mundo, sólo una de las tantas cenas que tiene y tendrá con Sinbad, no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

 **5.-**

Es el turno de Ja'far de sonreír con tristeza.

—Sabes que no podemos permitirnos entrar en esa clase de relación. Si alguien lo descubre, lo podrían usar en tu contra. Nunca me perdonaría ser tu debilidad, Sin.

—¡Jamás te he considerado como tal! —apresura a apuntar él.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Claro que lo sabe, pero eso no cambia nada.

 **4.-**

—Eres un imbécil. No tienes que actuar tan extraño sólo porque quieres… —Rehuye su mirada—, ya sabes…

Ja'far se limpia los labios con la manga, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles para ver si no han sido descubiertos. Sinbad ríe ante sus acciones.

—Podríamos dejar de escondernos —suelta entonces. Ja'far se sorprende por las palabras, pero mayor es su turbación ante la visión de los ojos de Sinbad, que muestran un algo que lo confunde. Es como si sus dos ojos se hubiesen derretido para convertirse en el más suave de los caramelos y fueran sólo capaces de exudar cariño—. La vida es demasiado corta como para que nos escondamos.

 **3.-**

Sus labios chocan contra los suyos con tal violencia que en un principio duele, pero Sinbad no demora en derretir el beso en algo cálido y dulce. El gesto sorprende a Ja'far —no es como los otros; es tembloroso, inseguro, lento… como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de sus labios, como si quisiera no olvidarlos jamás. Como si temiera algo.

—Soy egoísta —musita con sencillez como explicación al separarse—. Ya deberías saberlo.

 **2.-**

Sus ojos se entrecierran con cautela, la actitud de Sinbad ya comenzando a darle un poco de miedo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Sin?

Él sólo sonríe.

 **1.-**

—Nunca podría traicionarte.

—Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que me matarías si te aburría. —Cuando Ja'far suelta un ¿ _y_?, instándolo a que le explique a qué se debía su pregunta, Sinbad sencillamente se encoje de hombros, como si nada—. Sólo quería saber si lo recordabas aún.

—Claro que lo hago.

Entonces, le agarra los hombros con suavidad y lo mira a los ojos, tan intenso como si quisiera verle el alma.

—Júrame que mantendrás tu promesa, Ja'far.

 **0.-**

—Claro que me quedaré a tu lado. ¿Por qué preguntas? Sabes que te seguiría hasta el infierno.

Sinbad desvía la mirada.


End file.
